2014.03.11 - Messengers
The last week had been crazy for Julie Power, aka Lightspeed: Meeting Wonder Woman, battling Darkseid... and loosing the damned Tony Stark on that battlefield. How could that bastard dare to do that? She knew it had been a bloody hell of a fight, and most did not come out there unharmed. Even she did got her share of wounds, but the bones in the middle hand, the dislocated shoulder and the bruise on the knee were healed by now. But still the sour taste remained, that one of the greatest fell. The Monday Julie had taken off, but Tuesday she had returned to the academy, trying to get her mind off it with her work. Walking down to the teachers office, she carried her books on the arm. ---- In the middle of the hallway, directly in Julie's path, it begins as a shimmer, a tiny mote of light that extends vertically like a sword slash toward the ground. The slash widens, rending visible reality, until it can be seen through. Sif, The Goddess of War stands, dressed in white and silver armor and leather with hints of inlaid gold. Her sword at her hip, a shield on her arm, and a winged circlet on her head with her hair pulled back into a tightly pleated braid. She looks, every bit, the Valkyrior she once was. At her side is Thor, dressed in gleaming dress armor that is worn so very rarely. Brought out only for the most political or special of occasions. It wasn't even what was worn for their wedding! His golden hair is pleated back at the temples to a tie at the back of his head. The rest is left to fall in a brilliant cascade down past his shoulders. His beard is neatly trimmed. Mjolnir hangs from its holder at his right hip and his crimson cape falls from his broad shoulders in a regal drape to the floor. The Asgardians pause a moment after stepping through, Thor leading the way, until their eyes settle upon Julie. "Julie Power, known as Lightspeed. We come to thee bearing a message," says Sif as she settles to Thor's side as her piercing blue-silver eyes settles upon the young woman before them. Thor, at Sif's side, stands silently for the moment as Sif confirms their target. It is nice, he ponders, to help share this burden, a Valkyrior's Duty, with his wife. ---- As the slash rips open reality, Julie blinks once, then again, almost letting the books fall. Then... Thor and Sif step out. Right. She had seen them once before, on Tony's Christmas Party - just as the young woman had gotten the mind off that topic the dead guy plopped up again, and this time the books fall and scatter on the floor before she can say something. Caugthing once, she clears her throat, thinking about what the Asgardians might want. Most probably... Trying to get her mind straight, her mouth started to chatter "S..Sorry for the mess. If it is about Perrin, he should be in classroom 402 if I remember right. Oh, Eddie was well when I met him. I guess I should tell you that, as you're his adoptive father or something." Luckily it was in the middle of a class, so no nosy students were running down the hall for autographs. That was when she just realized she had been greeted by her real and codename. Which would pretty much exclude Eddie and Perrin as the reason, as both just knew one side of the medal and the pupils around knew her only as Miss Lightspeed. ---- It probably means more to Sif than Thor realizes, having him at her side in this. When Julie begins to chatter, the somber looking Goddess merely smiles gently, serenly and waits until the other woman is done. "It is good to know both are well but neither are the cause for our visit. I come to you bearing a message, as is my sacred duty as a Valkyrior." Her head tilts, the most minute amount before she asks, "Is there, perhaps, somewhere more private that we could speak?" Some things are not to be disclosed in front of others. ---- Thor glances at Sif, a brow raised. So, this is where their mortal son has chosen to take his lessons. The Thunderer turns his gaze back to Julie, nodding faintly to the teacher. It's an acknowledging sort of nod that does nothing to lighten the weight of their reason for being here. Blue-grey eyes as warm as a summer day is what Thor regards Julie with, grateful to Sif for having that presence of mind. He knew that he would have just blurted it out. This is why Sif is the Valkyrior and he is not. ---- Well, Eddie was not a pupil at the Academy, Julie just happened to have met him. And twittered about it. Glancing down the hallway and noticing a lone student wandering along, she slowly nodded, pointing down the hallway "That's good to hear, Madame. The teacher's office probably. At least that's as private as you can be in the Academy without going to the dorms." Valkyrior... what was that again? She had read something similar once... Wasn't Valkyrie another hero? Quickly she gathered back the books, then hurried to lead the way to the office, holding the door open for them "If it is not about Perrin, may I ask what the content is?" ---- Sif is silent as she makes her way into the room, waiting patiently for the others to enter and the door to be shut. "We come with bearing a message from a soul recently admitted in the Hall of Warrior." Her hand comes to rest on her hip and while Sif's demeanor softens slightly, it's still very official. This part of her duty always gets to Sif the most. To deliver such messages. Her eyes cast to her husband and she gives a minute nod of her head (Because the player here can't remember the wording!). ---- "Lo! There does Anthony Edward Stark see his Father. Lo, does he see his Mother, and his Brothers, and his Sisters. Lo, does he see the line of his people, back to the beginning. Lo do they call to him, and bid him take his place among them in the halls of Valhalla, where his enemies have been vanquished and the brave live Forever. Mourn not, but rejoice for all those who have died the Glorious Death," says Thor. There is a soft rumble in the air in time to the cadence of his voice. Gone is the electricity that so often surrounds the Thunderer. In its place is the light scent of rain, the promise of life-bringing water after an endless drought. ---- Julie listens as they speak, but then drops her books on the next table and grips the edge of the plate to keep standing as her face turns into a mask of pain. "Rejoice for the glorious death? I had followed him to Apocolips and back. There was not even enough to burry him! Tony, Booster, and who knows them all, gone, no trace but the stories and what they built. True, they fought a good fight, battled for earth and all, totally screwed Darkseid... But what is left for us?" She had not been the biggest fan of Tony - that would much more likely be Jack, her brother - but still, he had been a collegue and a hero. "Where shall we mourn about his bones? An empty hero-grave?" ---- A slow intake of breath is taken and a serenity washes over Sif that is so very rarely seen. "Why must you have a physical representation to mourn? Miss him, yes... Celebrate his life... Honor him by remembering what he stood for... By continuing on where he left of. He does not wish for his comrades to mourn his actions. It was his privilegeSif lets the woman move, understanding the need for it. Having seen, and done, it more than once. When the offer of coffee comes, she gives a small shake of her head. "Nay but my thank for the offer." Returning to Thor's side, Sif once more lets her hand come to rest on the hilt of her sword. "Such is a fluid notion. What one considers the 'right' choice, another may not. You can only follow your heart and your own conscionce... Your own sense of honor and right and wrong..." Again, she watches the girl a moment before smiling that soft and tender smile again. "Remeber you are not alone. You have others you can turn to in this. Be their strength and allow them to be yours." Even as this is said, the Valkyrior reaches for her husband's hand. Perhaps she's not as entirely unaffected as she seems. and honor to fight by all of you. He is proud of each of you and has no regrets about his actions. Would you do him such a disserves as mourning the choice he made?" The Valkyrior steps forward, reaching out to gently lay a hand on the woman's shoulder. "One lifecycle has ended for him and a new one begins. He fought valiantly and honorably and now he may rest and rejoice and watch over that he cherished. Would you deny him this right?" Those silver-blue eyes stare, unwaveringly. ---- "It... It makes things easier to bear..." Julie looks for the chair, taking a seat for a moment, but then stands up again, wandering to the coffee machine "I... I need a coffee... Want one too?" she answered, thinking about the questions. "Continue where he stood for? I try, but... I need to come over it. I picked up the mantle as a child, and I still carry it. But moments... moments like this make me wonder if all choices had been right." ---- Sif lets the woman move, understanding the need for it. Having seen, and done, it more than once. When the offer of coffee comes, she gives a small shake of her head. "Nay but my thank for the offer." Returning to Thor's side, Sif once more lets her hand come to rest on the hilt of her sword. "Such is a fluid notion. What one considers the 'right' choice, another may not. You can only follow your heart and your own conscionce... Your own sense of honor and right and wrong..." Again, she watches the girl a moment before smiling that soft and tender smile again. "Remeber you are not alone. You have others you can turn to in this. Be their strength and allow them to be yours." Even as this is said, the Valkyrior reaches for her husband's hand. Perhaps she's not as entirely unaffected as she seems. ---- "Tony is at peace in the halls of Valhalla," says Thor, fingers twining with Sif's. "Do not pain for what has been lost, for upon Midgard, the Man of Iron lives in the hearts of those whom he touched with his infectious spirit. Press on, Valiant Warrior, for you may once see his face and stand at his side in Battle." ---- Well, it's slight chuff that comes from Julie on the mentioning of standing by his side once again possibly. Pouring herself a cup of the black stuff, she turned to look at the two again. "The Bastard went to Valhalla? If Ragnarock comes, the best I can hope for would be the Valkyrie Division. At least if what I read is true." Taking a small sip she looks down into the cup "Unless the rules changed and none told or I find a way to live up to then." ---- Thor too appears amused. Silent, his fingers still entwined with sif's Ok, THAT comment of Sif drew a slight chuckle, possibly a bit painfull. "Come on, battlefield cleanup duty compared to front-line? Where's the fun in that? Power Pack single-familily defeated an entire alien race, why should Katie and me get stuck with gathering heroes while Alex and Jack get all the fun fighting? And knowing those two, they would be lost without me and Katie is most likely the most heavy hitter of us." ---- "Thou hast not seen my Lady Sif in action," Thor rumbles pleasantly. ---- "You think the Valkyrior do not see battle? They are gather of souls, yes but they are also far more than that. They are there, right with the Einhenjar in battle. The souls of the fallen are gathered -after- battle." The words from Thor cause her to cut her eyes up to him and smile, evening giving a quick wink. ---- "Ok, I was likely wrong there, but can I bring my Uniform to afterlife - may it be far away." Taking another sip of the cup, Julie lifts it then "It might not be Mead, but.... On Tony and Booster, may they see hell for an instant for having gone before us and dine on the table of Valhall." ---- The smile Sif has been holding this entire time falters slightly at the mention of Booster and a look is cast up to Thor before she looks back at Julie. Her brows twitch before she squares herself once more. "I only escorted Tony into Valhalla. Booster may or may not be there." It is not the job of a Valkyrior to give false hope. ---- "I can search for him," Thor promises softly. ---- Julie nods a bit, then empties the coffee. "Thanks Thor... I guess you have some things to do besides visiting me... right?" ---- Sif arches a brow at her husband but says nothing on the matter. For now. Instead, she grins at Julie. "There are others we need to speak with, yes." Category:Log